


HBG Mini-series: Lily

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from certain chaps of HBG and made into its own little series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Like with my mini Cho series I have gathered my Lily arc together. This is originally chapter 38 in HBG. Warning this has incest in it so don’t read if it offends you.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Lily Potter**

 

Lily moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she made. Below her was her son, Harry. This twisted affair of theirs started the beginning of summer. Her husband James was off on an undercover assignment, which left her alone with her oldest son along with her twin daughters. Her twin daughters were staying with their friend, Hermione. Leaving herself and Harry alone. Now it has been years since Lily and James have had sex. It wasn’t for the lack of wanting, but more of their jobs getting in the way. This led to Lily seducing her son. She saw in her son what she saw in James when he was younger.

 

Harry looked just like James except for the eyes, which were hers. She knew it was morally wrong, but that was in the muggle world. In the wizarding world incest wasn’t even a word. That’s how many old families stay alive. They’d marry within the family so not taint the bloodline. This of course led to their offspring to have many defects. Like small magical cores and even squibs.

 

Their first coupling was uncoordinated and quick. Lily knew Harry didn’t know what to do. He was a virgin at this and had to be led by his mother every step of the way. After they were done Harry kept repeating over and over that it was wrong. Lily tried to calm him, but it didn’t work. Dinner that night was quiet and full of tension. Lily decided to let Harry be for a day or two to calm down.

 

Now here she was naked on her son’s bed fucking him as he looked up watching her breasts bounce.

 

“Go on baby, you can touch them” Lily moaned.

 

Harry hesitantly reached up and cupped his mother’s breasts. She moaned as she felt her son touch her breasts. This made Harry get more confident and then began to experiment by kneading her mother’s breasts. Lily moaned louder from the action. Harry then began playing with her nipples because he read somewhere that women liked to have their nipples played with. Lily seemed to like this and began bouncing harder on Harry. This of course made Harry lose his load and he came inside his mom.

 

Lily felt as her son released his seed into her and thanked god that she used a contraceptive charm.

 

“That was wonderful baby” she said and kissed Harry on the mouth.

 

Harry returned the kiss and soon they were making out. Harry was still playing with Lily’s breasts making her moan into his mouth. The sound of Lily moaning got Harry hard again. But this time he wanted to be in control since the past few times it was his mom doing all the work. He wanted to be on top this time. He rolled Lily over and guide his cock into his mother’s very wet cunt.

 

Lily moaned as she felt Harry enter her. She didn’t think that Harry was confident enough to take control, but like always, her son found a way to surprise her. He began pumping back and forth slowly relishing the feeling of his cock inside his mom. He couldn’t believe he was pumping into the very place that gave birth to him. It thrilled his on some level, which made his cock pulse.

 

Lily felt this and loved the feeling of her son’s cock inside her. He was much bigger than James in size and thickness. He filled her to the brim making her wetter more and more at just the thought.

 

Soon Harry was pumping in and out at steady pace wanting this one to last. Lily was writhing underneath her son as Harry took control. He was so much better than James, she knew it.

 

“Merlin Harry, give it to me” Lily moaned.

 

Harry increased his pace.

 

“Yes Harry, yes” Lily said.

 

Harry kept pumping as he decided to try something he heard in the dorms. He bent down and licked his mother’s breast. Lily felt her son’s tongue on her breast and she shivered. Harry tasted the sweat that was on his mother and he liked it. He then took Lily’s nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Lily felt this new sensation and grabbed the back of her son’s head and held it.

 

“Oh Harry, suck my nipple” Lily moaned.

 

Harry did as he was told since he was a good son and obey his mother. He kept sucking away as he thrusted into his mother. Soon the coupling of all the sensations erupted and Harry came inside his mom again with Lily coming at the same time.

 

“That was wonderful baby” Lily cooed.

 

Harry just rolled over and cuddled next to his mom.

 

Lily played with her son’s hair as she thought of what things they could do for the rest of the summer.

 

 

**End**


	2. Lily Potter & Alice Longbottom

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: originally chapter 42 in HBG. Again incest, don’t read if offends you.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Lily Potter & Alice Longbottom**

 

Lily Potter was enjoying her new relationship with her son Harry and thought it was time to teach him something new. She got in touch with her close and best girl friend Alice Longbottom. Alice was in the same boat as her. Her husband was on the same assignment that Lily’s was out on and her son was spending time with the Weasleys this summer. So that meant Alice had time to do some ‘teaching’.

 

Harry entered his mother’s bedroom to see his mother and his godmother in a 69. His eyes bulged and his cock harden at the sight.

 

“Oh, hello Harry dear” Lily said casually as she looked up from Alice’s cunt.

 

“Uh, mom I got your note telling me that you needed to see me” Harry said in a squeaky voice.

 

“Yes dear, this is your new lesson. To pleasure two women at the same time. You have excellent stamina. Better than your father and I knew you could be able to handle two” Lily said.

 

“Um okay” Harry said with a bit of hesitancy.

 

“Now, you know what to do” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded and pulled his wand. He closed the door and waved it, which locked the door and made the room soundproof. This was something he learned when he started fucking his mom daily. He then took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed where his mother and godmother was waiting.

 

Alice laid there admiring her godson’s body. He sure had no fat on it. He wasn’t big muscled, but he was lean and had some muscle definition. Her eyes then traveled down and she licked her lips. His cock was impressive and if Lily was being truthfully in how good Harry was at using it then this ‘lesson’ would be worthwhile.

 

Lily removed herself from top of her friend and let Harry take control. She’d only intervene if needed. Harry took his mother’s position and got a good look at his godmother. She was in the same shape as his mother, which meant she kept herself in good shape. Not much body fat on her though there was a small spot here and there. Her breasts weren’t as big as his mother’s, but still a good handful. Her cunt was hairy, which was something new to him since his mother always kept hers either trimmed or no hair at all.

 

Harry took Alice’s nipple into his mouth and began sucking. Alice gasped and grabbed the back of Harry’s head holding it to her chest. Harry’s hands weren’t idle as one played with her other breast while the other sought her core and began slowly slipping his fingers in.

 

“Harry, hasn’t your mother told you it’s not nice to play with your food” Alice said cheekily.

 

Harry grinned and moved away from her breast and dove to Alice’s cunt. This took Alice by surprise. She never had anyone attack her cunt with such force and exuberance. She was moaning and whining as she felt Harry’s tongue inside her along with his fingers. Lily took this opportunity and climbed on top of her friend and placed her wet pussy onto her friend’s mouth. Alice needing no prompting began to lick Lily out. She knew what her friend liked and soon had Lily bucking and moaning.

 

Harry was having fun tasting a new pussy and he liked the taste. It was a bit more tart than his mother’s, but still delicious. He worked hard to get his godmother to come, but he looked up and saw his mother moaning and bucking. It was an amazing sight. Soon Alice came in a flood. Harry lapped it up eagerly. Lily came next and was panting.

 

“Alice, you always knew what I liked,” she said slowly getting off her friend’s face.

 

Harry waited there eagerly for what was next.

 

“What are you waiting for Harry, fuck her brains out” Lily said.

 

Harry was always one to obey his mother and so he did. He climbed on top of Alice and with Lily guiding his cock he slid into his godmother. Alice moaned as she was filled. Merlin, it had been so long. Harry began pumping away alternating between long hard thrusts, short ones and then slow ones. He never kept a pattern, which kept Alice begging for more.

 

Lily watched this with pride as her son fucked one of her oldest friends. The way Harry moved was amazing and she wished somewhat that it was her in that position that Alice was in. But she shook her head of those thoughts. She needed to stay focused for now.

 

Alice was loving every minute of getting fucked by Harry. He was much better than Frank and Frank knew his way around her. She soon came and then Harry did. She thank Merlin for contraceptive charms.

 

Harry got off panting and his cock is limp.

 

“I don’t think I can go on anymore,” he said tiredly.

 

“Don’t worry dear, I know how to get you hard again” Lily said smiling.

 

Lily pounced on her friend and began licking her out. She wanted all of her son’s seed and she was determined to suck it all out of Alice. Alice, who was tired from the fucking could only lie there as her friend took advantage of her. Soon Alice came again thanks to Lily’s talented tongue.

 

Harry watched this and grew hard at the sight.

 

Lily then arranged them so Harry was lying down. She took Harry cock and Alice took Harry’s mouth. Harry began eating his godmother out enjoying the still new taste. Lily was bouncing up and down on Harry hard cock while Alice rode Harry’s tongue. Both women began kissing one another and caressing each other’s breasts. Pinching and pulling, molding them. They knew each other very well after so many years. But never had they ever shared a guy before until Harry. This thrilled both of them.

 

Harry came again then Lily followed by Alice. They collapsed in a heap panting.

 

“Did I pass?” Harry asked breathing heavily.

 

“Maybe some more ‘instruction’” Alice suggested.

 

“I concur” Lily said.

 

 

**End**


	3. Lily Potter & Hermione Granger

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: originally chapter 53 in HBG.**

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Lily Potter & Hermione Granger**

 

Harry was very happy to have his new girlfriend Hermione visiting him for the summer. The two had gotten together during the year and hadn’t been apart since then. They loved one another a lot though Harry was afraid that his girlfriend might dump him when she finds out his secret. He fucks his mom. This all started about a year ago and has been going the whole summer with his godmother joining in at times.

 

Now he was home with his girlfriend with him and that meant he couldn’t do his mom now. He did his best to not think about it and was doing pretty well since Hermione kept him busy.

 

Things changed one night. Harry awoke when he heard the door open to find his mom coming in. She was wearing some lacy red underwear that barely covered her body.

 

“Mom, what are you doing?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“I never welcomed you home properly Harry” Lily said in a seductive tone with a matching grin.

 

Harry gulped. He felt his cock harden and knew he couldn’t resist his mother when she was wearing that lingerie and that smile. He sighed as he pulled off his boxers and tossed it out from the covers to show his mother he wasn’t going to fight her. She smiled at this and removed her lingerie and crawled into bed with her son. Harry rolled them over and with practiced ease he slid into his mother.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed this” Lily sighed.

 

Harry began pumping in and out doing his best not to make a lot of noise since his twin sisters were asleep in their room along with Hermione. Lily did the same and bit her lip to stop her moans. Harry was pumping faster into his mother and soon she came along with him. They panted hard from the exertion.

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Harry and Lily’s heads turned to find Hermione standing there with her hand down her night shorts.

 

“Her-Hermione, I can explain” Harry said panicky.

 

“No need Harry, I was planning on fucking you this summer. This just changes a few things” Hermione said.

 

“Would you like to join us Hermione?” Lily asked.

 

Harry looked at his mother with shock. Just what is she thinking?

 

“Sure, I need someone to help teach me” Hermione said.

 

Hermione then came over. She pulled off her tank top then her night shorts. Leaving only her soaked panties.

 

“Of course, I always love to teach new things to young ones” Lily said.

 

Hermione crawled into bed with Harry and Lily and kissed Harry hard. Harry responded since it came naturally to him. They kissed as Lily began to caress Hermione’s young tan body. The brunette moaned at the attention Lily was giving her body. Harry pulled Hermione down and was about to enter her when his mom stopped him.

 

“Hold on Harry. Hermione, are you a virgin?” Lily asked.

 

Hermione nodded as she bit her lip.

 

“Harry, you need to go slow with her since it’s her first time” Lily advised her son.

 

Harry nodded and eased his cock into his girlfriend. As he pushed in Hermione felt her insides stretch. When Harry felt a barrier he stopped and looked at his mother for guidance.

 

“There’s no other way Harry. You need to just thrust in hard and break her maidenhead. It will hurt her so don’t do a thing until she tells you” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded and pulled back then thrusted back in breaking Hermione’s barrier. Hermione had her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip hard until she tasted blood. The pain was immense. Harry looked worried and was about to pull out until Lily stopped him.

 

“Wait Harry” she said.

 

Harry did what he was told though he was very worried.

 

Hermione felt the pain subside and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend’s concerned face.

 

“Please Harry, make love to me” she said softly.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

Hermione nodded. Harry began to pull out slowly then thrust back in just as slow. He didn’t want to overwhelm her so he went slow to help her out. This slow pace wasn’t doing it for Hermione and she gripped Harry tightly.

 

“Pound me Harry, pound me hard” she commanded.

 

Harry was shocked and looked to his mom for help.

 

“Always do what the woman wants Harry” Lily said sagely.

 

So Harry did, he increased his pace to about the pace he does his mother at. Hermione seemed to love this and was moaning loudly, which made Lily have to kiss the young girl to muffle the moans. Hermione was shocked at this action since she never thought about kissing another woman. But she liked it. Lily’s lips were soft and knew what she liked. So she kissed back. It didn’t take Hermione long to come since she had no tolerance build up. Harry was able to hold off his release. He pulled out with Hermione panting heavily. Her body was covered with sweat, but she was happy.

 

Lily knew Harry hadn’t come and needed to. So she had Hermione move over.

 

“Here’s something you can do next time” the redhead said.

 

Lily had Harry lie down and she lowered herself down onto Harry’s cock. She began to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock. Her breasts were swaying from her movement, which captured Hermione’s attention.

 

“Go ahead dear, lick them, suck them” Lily said panted.

 

Hermione did as she was told and took Lily’s breasts in hand and did what she would usually do with hers since she had no experience at all. Lily moaned lowly at these new sensations and knew she could teach this girl many things.

 

Harry was enjoying being back into his mother’s pussy since it was so familiar to him. It was the first pussy he ever had. That and the fact he was watching Hermione lick and suck his mother’s breasts made him harder. Soon he came as did his mother. They laid down panting with their bodies covered in sweat.

 

“Dear we have the whole summer of things to learn” Lily said.

 

“I can’t wait” Hermione said happily before falling asleep.

 

 

**End**


	4. Hermione Granger & Lily Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: Originally chapter 109 in HBG.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Hermione Granger & Lily Potter**

 

The summer was going great for Harry. He was fucking both his girlfriend and mother. He didn’t know what could be better. One morning Harry awoke and found Hermione wasn’t asleep beside him. He frowned, but then headed for the bathroom to do his morning ritual. Once that was done he went downstairs to find his mother and Hermione in a sixty-nine on the kitchen table. He felt himself harden instantly at the sight.

 

Lily looked up since she was closest to the door. She smiled with her face covered with Hermione’s juices.

 

“Morning Harry dear, Hermione and I are just enjoying a health breakfast, care to join us?” she asked.

 

Harry’s cock was already at attention as he nodded.

 

Lily then motioned for her son to come over and Harry did and undid his pant as he came over.

 

“Lower the table dear, we need it just level so you can fuck precious Hermione here” Lily said as she used her fingers to keep Hermione excited.

 

Harry used his magical wand and lowered the table to the height needed. He then tossed his wand and shoved his ‘fleshy’ wand into Hermione’s quivering cunt.

 

“Oh Holy Fuck!” Hermione screamed.

 

Lily smiled as she watched her son’s cock slide in and out of his girlfriend. It was marvelous. She then proceeded to lick Harry’s cock whenever it came out.

 

“Shit mom” Harry grunted as he felt his mom’s tongue slide across his cock.

 

Hermione meanwhile was moaning and doing her best to keep on licking Lily out, but she was finding it hard to.

 

“Hermione dear, if your tongue is too busy then you have fingers” Lily said over her shoulder.

 

Hermione nodded then shoved three fingers into Lily’s cunt. She pumped the in and out with Lily moving her hips in time.

 

“That’s it dear, don’t be afraid to add in more if you like” Lily moaned.

 

Hermione wasn’t sure if Lily could take anymore than three of her fingers, but then decided to try. She stuck her whole hand in and began moving it back and forth.

 

“Sweet fucking Morgana, that’s it dear! That’s the goddamn ticket!” Lily shouted.

 

Soon Lily came followed by Harry then Hermione last. They were all left panting and Harry was holding the table so he could stay standing.

 

“Now that was a great breakfast” Harry commented.

 

“But that’s only the first course” Lily said as she licked her son’s cock clean of Hermione’s juices.

 

“I need a break” Hermione panted.

 

“Of course dear, why don’t you write that letter to your mom to invite her over” Lily said as she paused from sucking her son’s cock.

 

Hermione’s mom, who had been lonely since her husband, Hermione’s dad passed. Was now living alone and Hermione thought it would be nice if she asked Lily if it was alright for her mom to visit for a bit. It would do some good to get her out of the house. Lily of course had other plans that Hermione didn’t know about. Harry though upon hearing this recently had an inkling of what his mother was planning.

 

So Hermione left to write her letter as Lily sucked her son’s cock.

 

“Mom, are planning to do what I think you’re planning to do?” Harry asked.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about honey. Unless, I want Hermione’s mother here so you can fuck the living shit out of her and make her dependent on your cock like Alice, Hermione and I are” Lily said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he shot his load down his mom’s throat.

 

Lily swallowed then turned herself so she was on her back and spread her legs and parted her cunt lips.

 

“Mother son bonding time” she cooed.

 

Harry’s cock, which hadn’t deflated at all even after his three bouts was shoved into Lily. He then began pounding her like he had Hermione a while ago.

 

“That’s it baby, pummel me. Beat that piece of meat til I can’t go no more. Oh fuck, this feels so good” Lily moaned.

 

Harry kept going not noticing Hermione had returned and was playing with herself at the sight of Harry fucking his mom. She thought it was so hot.

 

Soon Harry shot into his mom and she came as well.

 

Once cleaned up they had a proper breakfast though the three had a ferocious appetite and ate enough to fill them three times over. As they ate a letter came and it was for Harry.

 

“Who’s it from dear?” Lily asked.

 

“It’s from aunt Alice. She wants to have tea with me. Says she misses me” Harry said.

 

“Then you should go have tea with your poor godmother” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

 

**End**


	5. Alice Longbottom

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: originally chapter 112 in HBG.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: Alice Longbottom**

 

Alice waited patiently as her godson entered the room.

 

“Sorry aunt Alice, I was a bit hung up with my mom and Hermione” Harry said.

 

“It’s alright dear, I thought it would be nice to have some tea together. We haven’t had time alone since you started school and I miss our times together” Alice said.

 

Harry nodded then looked around the or the tea and found none.

 

“Um auntie, where’s the tea?” he asked curiously.

 

“Right here Harry” Alice said as she disrobed.

 

Harry could only stare at his aunt’s firm and tone body. Merlin, she had changed a bit since the last time he fucked her with his mom. She still looked damn good. He felt his cock stir in his pants and Alice saw this.

 

“I think I need some sugar in my tea” Alice said as she played with her cunt.

 

Harry wasted no time and pulled off his pants and slammed into Alice. Both groaned. Alice for being filled with the only cock that had ever made her feel good. Harry for feeling his aunt’s cunt again at long last.

 

“Oh Harry, it’s been so long fuck me, fuck me hard” Alice moaned.

 

Harry pushed Alice against the wall and began to pummel his aunt’s cunt with all his might. It took Alice all her strength to hold onto Harry. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as were her legs were around his waist. He head was buried in Harry’s neck whimpering from her beating.

 

“Oh Harry, that’s it give auntie a nice crumpet” Alice wailed.

 

Harry was amazed that his aunt was so tight. Damn, almost as tight as Hermione was. He thrusted in and out of her hard not wanting to let up. He did feel his orgasm readying and he just increased his speed. He shot his seed deep within Alice and she moaned out loud as she came as well.

 

“That was lovely Harry, but I want more” Alice said panting.

 

“Whatever you say aunt Alice” Harry said.

 

“Take me to my bedroom Harry” Alice said.

 

Harry carried Alice up to the master bedroom bridal style. He then placed her on the bed and shoved his face into Alice’s breasts. Alice moaned and held Harry’s head not wanting him to go anywhere. Harry’s hands moved down and began playing with her cunt. He stuck three fingers in and pumped away.

 

Alice’s hips moved up and down to the fingers.

 

“Oh Harry, that’s it make your auntie come. Make her come” Alice groaned.

 

Harry was biting, sucking, and licking Alice’s sweat covered breasts enjoying the unique taste. He found that his mother and Hermione all tasted a bit different and Alice was no different.

 

Soon Alice came on Harry’s fingers.

 

“That was good Harry” Alice said smiling.

 

Harry grinned.

 

Alice then grabbed Harry’s now re-harden cock and brought it to her mouth. She began sucking it like a lollipop. Harry groaned and pumped his hips slightly. The head of his cock bumped the back of Alice’s throat and she gagged. She hadn’t sucked off Harry the last time and she really wanted to do it. Now she was and it was better than she thought. He tasted so good in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the rod as she taste Harry and a bit of her juices from the recent coupling. Merlin, they tasted good.

 

“Aunt Alice, I don’t know how long I can last” Harry grunted.

 

Alice then went to playing with Harry’s balls to get him to come even faster. With a roar Harry’s seed spewed out and Alice swallowed the entire load. She pulled Harry’s limp cock out and licked her lips.

 

“Delicious” she said.

 

Harry rolled back and off to the side of his aunt. He was tired. He had gotten a lot better and his stamina was great, but still he had already fucked his aunt hard the first round and he hadn’t really recovered after that.

 

“Merlin, aunt Alice, I don’t think I’ll last this summer” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean Harry?” Alice asked.

 

Harry then explained how he was still fucking his mom then how Hermione joined in with her staying with them. He then added what his mother was planning with adding in Hermione’s mom too. Alice listened as she played with herself. Merlin, this was hot. Lily was still fucking her son and fucking what would probably be her daughter in-law. She wanted to get in on the action too. Frank was very dull in bed and he’d fire off his load leaving her hanging and frustrated. Not even fingering herself brought the satisfaction anymore. She needed a cock to do that.

 

“Harry, I’m going to give you a letter to give to your mother when we’re done. Make sure she gets it” Alice said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“But first, I want this thing in me again” Alice said as she stroked Harry’s back to hardness.

 

Harry moved to get on top of Alice, but she stopped him and then she got on all fours.

 

“Fuck the bitch” she said barked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his aunt’s odd behavior. He then pushed his cock into his aunt until his thighs hit her buttocks. He then pulled out til his cock’s head was still in then slammed back in.

 

“Woof!” Alice shouted.

 

Alice then began barking and woofing every time Harry slammed into her. Harry was turned on by this for some strange reason. He then grabbed Alice’s hair and pulled it back making her head arch back.

 

“Like that bitch, lick my cock fucking your wet hole” Harry grunted.

 

“Yes, fuck me, fuck the bitch, fuck me” Alice groaned.

 

Harry kept going then soon he erupted inside Alice for the second time. His seed oozed out of Alice’s hole as Alice slumped to her elbows and Harry crawled back to lay next to her.

 

“Mmm Harry, that was wonderful” she said.

 

“I aim to please auntie” Harry said.

 

“I think we should make this tea time for us a regular thing” Alice said.

 

“Yeah, sounds great” Harry said before dozing off.

 

Alice followed along after him with the last thought in her mind was what to say in her letter.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I have decided to add all additions to this in here and not in Brainy Girls. So if you want to find the next chap of this series then look here instead of Brainy Girls.**


	6. Emma Granger & Lily Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 6: Emma Granger & Lily Potter**

 

Emma arrived early to Potter manor. She looked up and was still amazed by the place. No matter she had been here before. The place was an astounding sight.

 

“Emma, how good to see you?” Lily greeted.

 

“Hello Lily, I’m fine. Where is Hermione?” Emma asked.

 

“She’s out with my girls. I guess she kind of lost track time” Lily said.

 

“That’s alright, it would be nice to talk with you a bit” Emma said.

 

“Of course, follow me” Lily said.

 

Lily led Emma to a lovely sitting room and there was tea ready for them both.

 

“Now, if I remember correctly. You don’t care for sugar, but a little lemon” Lily said.

 

“Yes, you are right” Emma said with a nod.

 

Lily poured and prepare her cup and Emma’s. What Emma didn’t see was Lily putting a little something extra in Emma’s cup to lower her inhibitions and increase her sex drive. She stirred it in til it was totally dissolved.

 

“Here you are, drink while it is hot” Lily said handing Emma the cup.

 

Emma blew on it to help cool it off before taking a sip.

 

“This is good” she said.

 

“Thanks, I never can get enough of it” Lily said.

 

Emma kept drinking and began feeling hot and she waved her hand to fan herself.

 

“Is it hot in here?” she asked with beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.

 

“No, I don’t think so” Lily said shaking her head.

 

“Funny, I feel hot all of the sudden” Emma said fanning herself harder.

 

“Take off a few of your clothes. We’re both girls here so there’s nothing I don’t have” Lily suggested.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything” Emma said hesitantly.

 

“Oh don’t worry about me. In fact if it makes you feel better I’ll match you” Lily said.

 

Emma was still unsure, but she was so hot that she threw her manners out the window. She took off her top the reveal her black lace bra. After that her shorts were gone revealing her black thong.

 

Lily eyed Emma liking what she was seeing. Emma’s breasts had a bit of sag in them, but overall they still looked good for her age. Emma’s legs were quite fit and Lily could tell that Emma worked out to keep her figure. Emma’s stomach was toned also giving more credence to her working out. Lily then followed by taking of her clothes til she was in her bra and thong too.

 

“Looking good” Lily said.

 

Emma blushed slightly at the compliment.

 

“Thank you” she said.

 

“Come on Emma, no need to be so modest” Lily said.

 

“Lily, I know that I don’t look as good as I did when I was younger. You on the other hand still look as young as ever” Emma said.

 

“Sadly, that’s because of my magic” Lily said.

 

“I know, but still” Emma said with a sigh.

 

“Now, now, it’s no time to be down” Lily said.

 

“I guess” Emma said as she drank more of her tea.

 

She was getting a familiar tingling sensation that she knew meant she was getting aroused. But why. There was nothing around that was arousing. Okay, there was Lily, who was wearing a red lace bra and matching red thong. She had to admit that Lily did look very hot, but she wasn’t in to girls. She was hetero. But right now what she was feeling was slowly taking over.

 

“You alright Emma?” Lily asked seeing the spark of lust in Emma’s eye.

 

“Yeah” Emma said a bit breathlessly.

 

“Come on and lie down a bit” Lily suggested.

 

“Okay” Emma said now fully turned on and not caring at all why.

 

Emma laid there as Lily slowly moved her hands caressing Emma’s body. Emma moaned at the touches Lily was doing.

 

“You like that?” Lily asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh yes” Emma moaned.

 

Lily smirked and with some simple wandless magic she vanished Emma’s bra then thong. Lily then proceeded to work two fingers into Emma as she lavished a nipple with her mouth.

 

“Oh fuck Lily, that feels so good” Emma moaned as she arched her back.

 

“I bet it does” Lily said taking her mouth off the hard pebble.

 

This went on til Emma came. She saw stars and was panting. It had been a long while since she had come like that. During this Harry emerged from his invisibility cloak. He was in the corner watching his mom seduce Emma.

 

“She’s ready Harry” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded. He was a bit nervous since this woman could make Hermione not see him anymore. But the sight of Emma on the lounge was too enticing. Harry moved forward and peeled out of his robe, which left him naked underneath. His member ready for action. He moved and straddled the lounge and leaned down and slowly eased his dick inside the mother of his girlfriend.

 

Emma was still coming down when she felt something enter her. Her hazy mind was still in control and she let out a long sensual moan as she was filled.

 

“Oh fucking hell” she let out.

 

Once Harry was fully inside Emma he was amazed that she was still somewhat tight, but figured it probably been while since she had any real action. After that thought he began slowly sawing away at Emma.

 

Emma though wanted none of that.

 

“IF you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me like you mean it” she said furiously.

 

Harry picked up the pace and soon Emma was withering on the lounge.

 

Lily was playing with herself as she watched this then decided to get in on the act. She straddled Emma’s face and pushed her wet cunt into Emma’s open mouth.

 

“Eat up” Lily said with a grin.

 

Emma ate Lily with gusto. She wasn’t a novice at all since she had done some cunt chomping in college during her experiment phase. So she knew what to do.

 

Harry was now hammering away relishing Emma’s pussy.

 

 _Shit, she feels so good_ Harry thought.

 

Emma felt her orgasm wash over her and she let out a scream that caused vibrations and made Lily cream all over her. Lily fell over panting as Emma’s face was covered with a thick layer of come. Harry had held off for a bit. He stopped as Emma went through her peak then began again once it subsided.

 

Slowly Emma’s mind came back on line and then she realized what was going on. She was naked and being fucked by her daughter’s boyfriend. She had just eaten out his mother. Oh, this was so wrong, but then she felt the pleasure rocking her body by Harry’s cock and those thoughts were buried.

 

“Oh fuck” Emma moaned.

 

“Here I come” Harry warned.

 

Soon Emma’s pussy was flooded with Harry’s seed. Harry pulled out and wiped his brow. He helped his mother up and gave her a kiss. Emma was panting. She had just gotten another amazing orgasm and it was from her daughter’s boyfriend. Oh god, what has she done?

 

“It’s alright Emma, everything’s going to be fine” Lily said soothingly.

 

“But, but, but, I just had sex with Harry, Hermione’s never going to forgive me” Emma wailed.

 

“She is. She wasn’t angry when she found out about my mom and me” Harry said.

 

“You have sex with your mom?” Emma said incredulously.

 

“Yeah, in the wizarding society incest isn’t a big deal” Lily said.

 

Emma was shocked. She had never heard of this and got a short history by Lily. Once she accepted this she was okay, but still nervous what her daughter was going to say.

 

“Harry, I think you need to calm Emma down. She’s so tense” Lily said as she stroked her son’s cock.

 

Harry nodded and pushed Emma down.

 

“What are you doing?” Emma asked.

 

Harry answered by kissing Emma deeply. Emma couldn’t help, but moan as she felt and tasted Harry’s lips. Lord, they tasted so good. Soon lips were parted and tongues dueled. Hands roamed and caressed everywhere.

 

Harry’s hands lovingly massaged Emma’s fleshy globes. This made Emma moan and arch her back wanting more. Harry gave it to her as his rod hit pay dirt. Emma had the feeling of being filled to the brim and loved the feeling even though it was only the second time.

 

“Fuck Harry, you feel so good in me” she groaned.

 

Harry pounded Emma hard and fast. Lily watched this all as she played with herself. She decided this time not to join in. It was such a fun to watch your son fucking another woman. The three were so wrapped in their own world of pleasure they didn’t even hear the footsteps. It wasn’t til they heard a voice.

 

“Mother, what are you doing?!”

 

The three turned to find a shocked Hermione in the doorway.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I ended with a cliffhanger. Find out what happens next by pressing that next chap button.**


	7. Lily Potter & Granger Girls

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Warning, this has major, major incest in this. Don’t read if you are offended by this kind of thing.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in Chapter 6:**

_“Mother, what are you doing?!”_

_The three turned to find a shocked Hermione in the doorway._

 

 

 

**Chapter 7: Lily Potter & Granger Girls**

 

Hermione was shocked and a bit appalled at the sight she was witnessing. Now she was used to the open sex act when Harry’s twin sisters weren’t around, but this. What the fucking hell was this?

 

“Harry, you better have a damn good fucking reason for doing my mother?” Hermione asked angrily.

 

Harry had pulled out of Emma and was semi-hard. Emma looked shocked and was trying cover herself with a pillow.

 

“Don’t be mad at him dear, it was all my idea” Lily said.

 

“Your idea, why would you-“ Hermione stopped. Her mind began to race it didn’t take long to figure why Lily wanted her to invite her mother. She was angry with being manipulated into doing this, but then she could see why.

 

“Are you mad Hermione?” Lily asked as she saw the gears working in Hermione’s head.

 

“I was, but now I am getting around to your thinking” Hermione said.

 

“I’m glad you are seeing it my way. I just wanted your mother to experience what you and I have experienced. She needs it” Lily said.

 

“I know, I guess I was just shocked at first. I know my mom has been lonely for a while and I guess it would be alright to share Harry since I already do with you” Hermione said.

 

Lily smiled. She knew Hermione would see it her way.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” she asked.

 

Hermione sighed and nodded. She then looked at her still naked and trying to cover up mother as well as Harry.

 

“It’s alright Harry. Go ahead and fuck my mom. I’ll enjoy your mom” she said.

 

Harry stared Hermione to find out if she was telling the truth. He found it and nodded. He turned to Emma and ripped the pillow out off Emma’s arms and kissed Emma again. Emma groaned. She knew this was not right. But Harry’s lips were just too talented for her mind think straight. Soon she was filled with Harry’s cock and she let out a full long moan.

 

Harry began pumping away as Hermione stripped off her clothes and attacked Lily tackling her to the ground. The young brunette began grinding her pussy against Lily’s. This caused both of the to pant and moan from the sensations coursing through them. Hermione then dipped her head down and kissed her boyfriend’s mother deeply. They kissed one another as the continued to grind and as their hands groped one another’s chests.

 

Meanwhile back with Harry and Emma the older brunette had just had her orgasm crash into her. She was panting and wanting more. She bucked her hips letting Harry know she wanted more. She felt so much younger than she actually was. It was mainly thanks to the stuff that was in the tea was still working within her.

 

“Fuck me Harry, I want your seed in me” Emma moaned.

 

Harry pumped away til he released his load into Emma. After that he laid on Emma’s chest using her sweaty breasts as a pillow. He was tired, but ready for more it a bit.

 

Hermione and Lily both came in dual high pitch moans as their combined juices pooled on the rug. Emma had moved and let Harry rest. She got down on her hands and knees and began lapping up the two girls’ juices. They tasted damn good.

 

As for the two witches, they were panting and lying side-by-side.

 

“Harry dear, Hermione and I need our daily injection” Lily called.

 

Harry got up and stood over his mother and his girlfriend.

 

“Who’s first?” he asked.

 

“You go Lily, I need a rest” Hermione said.

 

Lily nodded and pulled Harry down to her. She positioned herself so her back was to Harry. She had Hermione guide Harry’s cock into her. Hermione of course gave Harry a couple of sucks before putting it in to his mother. Once in Harry began going at his mother.

 

“Oh fuck Harry, I think this is my favorite position” Lily moaned.

 

“I’m deeper in you than before” Harry grunted.

 

Hermione crawled over to her mother and kissed her. She could taste herself and Lily still. Emma was shocked at first, but soon got into it. As they kissed their hands explored one another’s bodies.

 

Soon both mother and daughter’s hands found each other’s pussies. They inserted three fingers each and began fucking one another. They were panting and rocking their hips in time to the fingers. Hermione went and began sucking and nipping her mother’s neck. Emma moaned and tilted her head back giving her daughter more access.

 

Harry was going to town on his mom as he licked and sucked her neck. His hands were cupping his mother’s breasts thumbing her nipples.

 

“Oh Harry, that’s it baby work me. You know what I like” Lily moaned.

 

Harry just went faster in thrusting causing Lily to buck and let out a long wailing moan as she came. Harry held back as he slowed his pumping. When Lily was over her orgasm Harry went at it again. He went in hard and fast as Lily grunted and groaned in pleasure.

 

Two almost matching pitch moans made them turn and they found mother and daughter coming together. It was damn fucking hot to see. Both were bathed in sweat and panting. The rug beneath them was soaking up their come. They fell back breaking their connection trying to catch their breaths.

 

“Fuck, that was intense” Hermione said wiping her drenched brow.

 

“It was, and I loved it” Emma said.

 

Harry got back to work fucking his mom and soon shot his load inside her causing to sigh in content of being filled. He then pulled out and Hermione used the strength she accumulated in such a short time and lunged at Harry. She got her mouth over Harry’s slimy rod and sucked his off tasting Lily. She bobbed and licked getting Harry hard again.

 

“Holy fuck Mione” Harry groaned as he held Hermione’s head to his groin.

 

Once Harry was hard again Hermione pulled back and rolled over and shook her rump at Harry.

 

“Come and get it” she cooed.

 

Harry wasted no time and slammed his cock into Hermione’s pussy making her fall to her elbows. Harry then began jack-hammering Hermione’s cunt. Hermione moaned and grunted as she was being taken.

 

Emma and Lily moved so they could get a good view of the show. They played with themselves as they watched. Though they had one hand on their own pussy as their other was working their partner’s.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Hermione chanted with each thrust.

 

Harry’s grip on Hermione’s hips were so tight that they’d leave bruises.

 

They both came with a loud grunt and long drawn out moan. After that they collapsed panting.

 

“You two look beat. How about some tea?” Lily offered.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, that’s the end of another one. I will keep adding to this slowly. I will add in Harry’s twin sisters.**


	8. Emma Granger & Alice Longbottom

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 8: Emma Granger & Alice Longbottom**

 

Emma groaned as her back was getting rug burns. On top of her was her daughter’s boyfriend, Harry Potter. They were fucking in the middle of the living room when a loud gasp was heard. Emma turned her head and her eyes widen. She pulled out of Harry and grabbed her clothes, which were strewn about.

 

Harry on the other hand looked up and smiled at their visitor.

 

“Aunt Alice, what are you doing here?” he asked with erection not going limp at all.

 

“I came by to see your mom, but I see I’ve found a more interesting sight” Alice said licking her lips.

 

“Well come and join in then” Harry said.

 

Alice waved her wand over her body and her clothes vanished. She then sauntered over and got on her knees and took Harry’s juice-covered cock in her mouth and sucked off all that was there.

 

“Mmmm, you taste divine” the Lady Longbottom murmured.

 

“Oh, this is Emma. She’s Hermione’s mother” Harry said handling introductions.

 

“Well Emma, I sure would like to taste it from its source” Alice said leering at Emma.

 

Emma though was a bit nervous. Yes, she had fucked her daughter, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend’s mother, but this was a complete stranger.

 

“Emma, this is my godmother, Alice Longbottom” Harry said.

 

“Uh, nice to meet you” Emma said.

 

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so formal” Alice said.

 

She then walked over and yanked the clothes Emma was holding to cover herself off and pushed the stunned brunette down on the floor. Alice then kissed Emma deeply and Emma groaned. Alice’s hands worked on Emma’s breasts and found that she liked them. Soon one of her hands went down and she plunged three fingers into Emma’s wet cunt.

 

Emma gasped and moaned as her hips began bucking to the thrusting fingers.

 

“Oh god” she groaned.

 

Alice smirked as she moved her mouth from Emma’s lips to her neck then breasts.

 

Harry watched all this stroking his cock. He then couldn’t take it anymore and walked over. He raised his godmother’s hips up til it was level with his rod. He then shot forward spearing Alice.

 

Alice lifted her head and yowled. Harry filled her so much.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me, fuck your godmother” she moaned.

 

Emma, who was now getting into it and was upset that her breasts were being ignored. She grabbed Alice’s head so the woman could continue what she was doing. She felt Alice lick, suck and bit her breasts and lord, did it feel good.

 

“Oh Alice, that’s it. Oh fuck!” Emma moaned as she orgasmed.

 

Emma’s juices spilled out of her cunt and onto Alice’s hand as well as the rug. Alice pulled her fingers out and smeared the juices on Emma’s chest. She then attacked them with a fury. Emma moaned loudly at this as more juices spewed from her cunt. She was having mini-orgasms.

 

Harry was pumping in and out of Alice then he had a wicked idea and pulled out of his godmother, who groaned at the loss. He then slammed into Emma and pumped away a few times then switched to Alice.

 

Alice and Emma were moaning as Harry fucked both of their cunts. They grounded their clits to give them more pleasure.

 

“Yes Harry, yes fuck our pussies fuck them good” Alice moaned.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m coming again” Emma groaned.

 

The juices on the floor were now a mixture of both Alice and Emma as they had peaked a couple times just by rubbing their clits together. As well as their breasts were being smushed together with their nipples smacking into each other. They also were swapping spit.

 

Harry kept alternating slamming his member into Alice and Emma’s cunt. He then felt his peak and fired into his godmother. He pulled out and watched as his seed ooze out of her and onto Emma’s cunt. He plopped on his butt panting.

 

Alice got off Emma and crawled over to her godson and began sucking his cock. Emma saw a golden opportunity and took it. She launched herself and buried her face into Alice’s pussy. Alice moaned as she was pushed forward due to the force and swallowed more of Harry’s member.

 

Harry groaned as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his godmother’s mouth. Alice groaned as she felt the head hit the back of her throat, but that wasn’t going to stop her. She felt Emma munching on her cunt, which thrilled her. The woman had talent that’s for sure. She loved the way Emma’s tongue probed her inner walls. It felt so good.

 

Harry was thrusting his member in and out of his godmother’s mouth loving the feeling of her teeth, tongue, throat, and lips worked him.

 

“Shit, going to come” he warned.

 

Alice worked faster and til she felt her whole mouth filled with Harry’s essence. She swirled around in her mouth wanting to savor it. Then she got a wicked idea. Pulled her pussy away from Emma’s enthusiastic mouth.

 

Emma, who’s face was glistening from Alice’s juices was about to protest when Alice pulled her into a kiss. She then shared Harry’s load with the other woman and they swapped it back and forth til they had an equal share. They pulled back and swallowed. Alice then licked her own nectar off Emma’s face with Emma purring. Once clean Emma dove back and began eating Alice again.

 

Harry had watched the whole thing as he rested. He got hard again seeing this all. He got up and decided to finish what he had begun. Fuck Emma. He shoved his whole length into Emma and rammed away at her.

 

Emma groaned into Alice’s core as she was being hammered. Alice moaned loudly from Emma’s own moaning into Alice’s center. Alice’s legs tighten their hold on Emma’s head as her orgasm rocked her. Emma was suffocating, but kept going. Her whole face was bathed with juices and she couldn’t get enough. Harry pounded pushing her face deeper into Alice as Alice kept a hold of her head.

 

Soon Harry shot his load into Emma and fell back panting. Emma was finally free and was panting heavily trying to suck as much air as she could. Alice laid there breathing heavily.

 

Emma was cleaned up by Harry and Alice then they got dressed and headed to have tea and chat til Lily came back.

 

 

**End**


	9. Lily Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: haven’t done a solo Lily one in a bit. Thought it was time to do so. Warning this has incest in it. You’ve been warned.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 9: Lily Potter**

 

Lily smiled as she thought back on how active this summer has been for her son Harry. But she missed her private time with him and vowed to get some in no matter what. She began planning it like she did with most things in her life.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The house was quiet with Harry’s twin sisters gone visiting friends, Hermione and her mother was out, Lily’s husband was off on a long term mission. This left only Lily and Harry. Just the perfect time to strike.

 

Harry was asleep in bed still. He savored his sleep in time since he didn’t get it a lot. He never heard his door open and Lily snuck in. She made her way to her son’s bed and crept in. She found that Harry was only in his boxers and his cock was semi-erect. She grinned and began rubbing the bulge.

 

Harry groaned as his hips bucked back and forth against Lily’s skilled hand.

 

Lily stopped once Harry was at full mast then peeled Harry’s boxers down and licked her lips. No matter how many times she had seen the piece of meat she loved it. She gently turned Harry on his back and with a flick of her head to push her hair back she sank her mouth down on the fleshy pole. She licked and sucked knowing what Harry liked.

 

Harry groaned and slowly awoke. He looked down and saw a redhead.

 

“Mornin mom” he greeted.

 

Lily pulled up and grinned.

 

“Morning dear” she said then went back to blowing Harry.

 

Harry thrusted his pelvis up pushing his rod deeper into his mom’s mouth.

 

“Fuck mom, you sure know how to wake me up” he moaned.

 

Lily only cupped Harry’s sac in response. She massaged them with tender care.

 

Harry grunted as he made short thrusts into his mom’s willing mouth. He had one hand on her head with his fingers threading through her fiery locks.

 

“Shit, coming” Harry growled.

 

Lily felt her mouth get filled by Harry’s seed. She gulped it down then pulled up and licked her lips. She then licked Harry’s cock cleaning it and getting him hard again. It didn’t take long and Harry back at full mast. Lily then peeled off the robe she was wearing to reveal was totally naked underneath.

 

Harry wasted no time and moved his hips and lined up his cock and drove it upwards burying himself into his mom. Lily gasped as she stretched and filled.

 

“Oh Harry, it feels so good having you inside me again” she whined.

 

Harry bucked up and down driving in and out of his mom as she matched his movements with her own by bouncing up and down in time. Harry’s hand moved up and grabbed Lily’s breasts and groped them lovingly.

 

Lily moaned as she felt her son squeeze and caress her chest. She thrust her breasts out more, wanting more of Harry’s attention.

 

“Oh Harry, so good, you feel so good in me” Lily panted.

 

I love you mom, I love your cunt, it feels so good around my cock” Harry grunted.

 

“Like the old saying goes dear, there’s no place like home” Lily moaned as she hit her peak.

 

Lily’s juices oozed out and drenched Harry’s pelvis. Harry paused for a moment then rolled them over so he was on top. He just couldn’t get the penetration he wanted with fucking his mom on his back. In their new position Harry began to pound away at his mom.

 

“Oh yes Harry! Yes, fuck me, fuck me baby. Fuck my cunt!” Lily screamed.

 

Harry grunted as he added in a curve and started rotating his hips as he pumped in and out.

 

Lily again hit her peak with a shrill screech.

 

Harry came a bit after and collapsed on top of his mom panting.

 

Lily gently stroked her son’s sweaty hair.

 

“That was lovely dear” she cooed.

 

“Yeah, but what brought this on?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, I felt a bit left out. It’s has been a while since I’ve had time alone with you, you know” Lily said.

 

Harry couldn’t help, but feel a bit guilty upon hearing this.

 

“I’m sorry mom, if I had known” he began.

 

“No need to apologize dear. I have my time now and I am not going to waste it” Lily said.

 

She then grabbed her robes and fished out two vials. She handed one to Harry, who took it though wanted an explanation before he drank it.

 

“Think of this potion as a Viagra in liquid form. I created it just for this purpose” Lily said.

 

Harry nodded. He trusted his mom since she was a renown potion mistress. He drank the potion and felt the effects right away. His cock fired to attention. Lily followed and drank down hers. She too felt the effects. Her pussy was running and her nipples were so hard she could cut glass with them.

 

“Now Harry dear, I think it’s time for a shower. We must be clean for the day” Lily said getting up.

 

Harry followed his naked mother to the bathroom and soon the sound of rushing water filled the bathroom. The two Potters stepped into the shower and Lily took the soap and lathered up. She began washing her son thoroughly and Harry moaned softly as he felt Lily’s hands touch him all over. Lily avoid stimulating Harry too much by not paying a whole lot attention to Harry’s protruding organ. She finished washing him then handed him the soap.

 

“Do me son” she said.

 

Harry nodded enthusiastically and lathered up. He washed Lily with the same care that she had given him. Lily sighed and let out soft coos as Harry’s slightly rough hands touched and rubbed her entire body. He really worked her breasts causing Lily to have a mini-orgasm. Harry then traveled down and passed over Lily’s cunt and washed her feet and legs. Once he got to her apex he began a very thorough cleaning.

 

Lily gasped as she felt two of Harry’s fingers enter her pussy. He probed her insides like he was cleaning them. Lily was panting with one hand holding Harry’s in place. No way was Harry was going to leave her hanging. She then felt the familiar rush as her orgasm hit her. She would have fallen if Harry’s other arm was wrapped around her waist.

 

Lily awoke feeling Harry’s arm around her waist.

 

“Alright mom?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I think my potion was a bit too effective. I have never felt an orgasm like that before” Lily said slowly standing up.

 

After washing up a bit they got out and dried off. They shared a couple kisses and teasing caresses. They fell back into bed and Harry’s raging shaft slipped into Lily. Lily groaned as she was filled again. Harry then began pumping away as he buried his head into his mom’s cleavage.

 

Lily held Harry’s head to her chest as she locked her legs around Harry’s waist. She so missed this time with just the two of them and no one else.

 

“Yes Harry, yes, oh yes” Lily panted.

 

Harry couldn’t respond verbally since his mouth was preoccupied with lavishing Lily’s breasts. His mouth licked and sucked the succulent flesh. He avoided her nipples, which only caused Lily distress.

 

“Quit teasing Harry” Lily moaned.

 

Harry grinned into his mom’s bosom. He felt himself coming undone and he released his seed deep within his mom, but thanks to the potion he was still hard. So he kept going. It seemed the potion also gave him an amazing boost in stamina.

 

Lily wailed as she doused Harry’s pelvis and sheet below with her orgasm after orgasm. She never thought it would end. She didn’t know if she could last much longer. Thankfully the potion didn’t last a very long time. She knew it could be detrimental if the potion lasted too long.

 

Harry fired again and he finally collapsed. They were both panting trying to catch their breath. Their bodies were covered with a layer of sweat.

 

“I think we need another shower mom” Harry said.

 

Lily smiled. She had such a smart boy.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. I hope you like it. Oh, just to let you know the chap with Harry’s sisters will be next. I am not telling what names I chose. You’ll have wait and find out.**


	10. Iris & Katie Potter

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Starts off slow, but gets better later on, I swear. Warning, this has incest in it and if you don’t like that then don’t read it at all.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 10: Iris & Katie Potter**

Iris and Katie were the twin sisters of Harry Potter. They were enjoying their summers when they came home one day. They were wondering where their friend Hermione was. They knew she was staying with them since she was also their brother’s girlfriend. They looked everywhere til they finally decided to check their brother’s room.

 

When they got close they heard sounds coming from the room. Katie and Iris looked at one another with curiosity brimming in their eyes. Iris, who was closest slowly opened the door and found something shocking.

 

On the bed was Harry and there was their aunt Alice on the bed, both naked, with Harry on top of her thrusting in and out.

 

They watched as Harry moved in and out of their aunt Alice then bury his face into Alice’s chest. Alice was moaning and keeping Harry’s head to her chest while she bucked her hips in time with Harry’s thrusts.

 

“Oh yes Harry, fuck me! Fuck my needy cunt with your great cock” Alice moaned.

 

They knew what Harry was doing. They had the talk when they hit puberty with their mother and had seen some magazines that they snuck from the boy’s dorm.

 

“Oh my god” Katie gasped.

 

Iris shut the door as quietly and as quickly as she could.

 

“What was that?” she hissed.

 

“I-I-I think we just watched Harry fucking our aunt” Katie said still in shock.

 

“Damn, is it wrong that I was getting turned on by that?” Iris asked.

 

“You were getting turned by that?” Katie asked stunned and appalled.

 

“Come on, don’t tell me you weren’t. I know you” Iris said.

 

Katie was silent. She didn’t want to admit that her sister was right.

 

“Fine, I was” she finally admitted with a frown.

 

“So, what do we do?” Iris asked.

 

Both were very smart and got their brains from their mother, but they discussed everything they did since they usually liked to do the same thing.

 

“I’ve got an idea” Katie said brightly with a smile.

 

She then led Iris to their room so she could tell her and they could plan it out.

 

/Scene Break/

 

A few days later and Hermione was gone since she and her mom wanted to spend some time together. Lily was out doing errands. So that left Harry alone with his sisters. He was bored since he had finished his homework thanks to Hermione and her newly reworked reward system that include Lily perks too.

 

Harry was in his bedroom at his desk staring into nothing. His mind going blank.

 

A knock on Harry’s door broke Harry of his trance.

 

“Who is it?” he called.

 

“It’s Iris and Katie, can we come in?” Iris responded.

 

“Sure, come on in” Harry said.

 

Iris and Katie made their way in and closed the door after them.

 

“What can I do for my two charming and lovely sisters?” Harry asked smiling.

 

“More like what you can do _to us_ ” Iris mumbled.

 

Katie elbowed Iris and Harry looked at them curiously.

 

“We saw what you were doing with aunt Alice” Katie said without preamble.

 

Harry froze.

 

“What exactly?” he asked hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

 

“You and aunt Alice were on your bed fucking like two horny rabbits in heat” Iris said.

 

“Iris, that’s an odd sentence” Katie said.

 

“So, it gets the thought across” Iris said with a shrug.

 

“What are you going to do?” Harry asked dreading the worse.

 

“Simple. To buy our silence you’ll do us what you did you aunt Alice or else we’re telling” Katie said.

 

Harry cocked his eye at his two sisters. This really couldn’t be happening to him, right? First his mom, then his aunt Alice, then Hermione, then Emma, who is Hermione’s mom and now his sisters. What was going on here?

 

“You’re serious about this aren’t you?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, we are” Iris said.

 

Katie nodded.

 

“Fine, who is first?” Harry asked with a sigh.

 

Iris took out her wand and waved it at the door casting the appropriate spells they had planned out. Katie did the same to the blinds.

 

Harry was amazed. They had this all set up.

 

Soon Iris and Katie began in unison strip.

 

They had both had black hair though Iris kept her short and Katie liked hers long. Iris was wearing lime green lacy bra with thong while Katie had a red lacy bra and thong. Both had C cup breasts and what Harry could tell they both shaved their pussies.

 

“We’re ready Harry, how about you?” Katie asked.

 

Harry stripped down til he was down to his boxers.

 

Both Katie and Iris could see the bulge in Harry’s boxers and they drooled. He also had a nice body that they didn’t get a good look at when they peeked on him with their aunt. But damn, he had a nice body and they wanted to run their hands all over it.

 

“To the bed shall we” Harry said.

 

The three siblings climbed onto the bed with Harry in the middle.

 

Harry turned to his left and kissed Iris first. He then felt his head get jerked away and felt Katie’s lips on his. It felt kind odd kissing your sisters, but Harry shoved that from his mind. He’s kissed his mom and his aunt, this was nothing really new.

 

Iris and Katie then began caressing Harry’s body loving the way it felt.

 

Harry though wanted to speed things up and reached around with one hand behind both of his sisters’ backs and un-clipped their bras.

 

The two looked at Harry shocked that he had such skill. Harry gave them a roguish grin. Once the bras were removed Harry turned to Katie and began playing with her breasts. Katie gasped at feeling her brother’s hands. They knew where she wanted, needed to be touched. She arched her back wanting more of Harry touching her.

 

Harry smirked and dipped his head down and began suckling on one of Katie’s nipples.

 

“Oh god Harry” Katie moaned.

 

Iris laid their pouting. She wanted Harry to play with her chest and Katie was hogging him. So she tugged Harry away and buried his face in her breasts. Katie shot her sister a glare for ruining her fun.

 

Harry pulled back and saw the glares that his sisters were giving one another.

 

“Okay you two, enough with that” he said firmly.

 

Both Iris and Katie blushed and ducked their heads.

 

“Sorry Harry” they apologized.

 

“Look, you two have got to learn to share. I know you can do that” Harry said.

 

The two sisters nodded.

 

“Good, now why don’t you both take your first lick, I mean look at a cock” Harry said.

 

The two didn’t miss Harry’s slip and they moved down and both stuck out their tongues and ran it up the either side of Harry’s rod. Harry shivered feeling both of his sisters’ tongues caressing him. Shit, he could come just by them doing that.

 

“I’ll go first” Katie said.

 

Iris nodded.

 

Katie pushed her hair back and engulfed her brother’s cock. She took it into her mouth, but wasn’t able to get the whole thing in. She then began licking and sucking what she had and used her hand to rub the rest.

 

Harry groaned and used one hand to caress Katie’s head. The other he used by stroking Iris’ cunt.

 

Iris groaned as she felt her brother probe her pussy with his deft fingers. He was better than her own or Katie’s.

 

Katie was a naïve in cock sucking and only had ever read about it in those dirty books she and her sister snuck from their mother. She knew the mechanics of it, but doing it was another thing. So she experimented.

 

“Shit, no teeth Katie” Harry hissed.

 

Katie blushed with embarrassment for hurting her brother. She then moved her teeth back and only licked and sucked. Her mouth though was getting tired of the action since she wasn’t used to it. That and she never knew how to time it and breath properly too. She pulled back gasping for air.

 

“My turn” Iris chirped.

 

She moved Katie out of the way and took her brother’s cock in her mouth and worked it. It seemed Iris was more of a natural in sucking cock than her sister. Harry could feel it as he felt Iris’ tongue slither around his shaft.

 

“Fuck, so good Iris” Harry groaned.

 

Iris had a smug look on her face.

 

Katie shot a glare at her sister.

 

“Katie, come here. I got something you can do” Harry said.

 

Katie crawled up.

 

“Okay Katie, I want you to sit on my face. Make sure your cunt is directly over my mouth. I promise you’ll like it” Harry said.

 

Katie did as she was told and as soon as she was settled she gasped and nearly fell off Harry. She felt his tongue probe her cunt and fucking Merlin, it felt damn good. She felt Harry’s tongue touch her in ways she had never been touched and it felt so amazing.

 

“Oh Harry, I’ve never felt anything like this. Please keep doing in, please,” Katie begged.

 

Meanwhile Iris was enjoying having her brother’s cock all to herself as she felt one of his hands on her head petting her and the other was still toying with her sopping cunt. She had to fight to concentrate on what she was doing since Harry’s hand was doing such marvelous things to her. Jolts of electricity rushed through her body whenever Harry’s thumb stroked her clit.

 

Harry’s shaft twitched and Iris’ mouth was filled with his come. Iris was unprepared for the assault and nearly choked on the load. She pulled back though some of it went up her nose. She tasted what was in her mouth and liked the taste. She swallowed and knew she’d never get tired of it. That’s when her orgasm hit her as Harry rubbed her clit hard.

 

“SHIT!” she screamed.

 

Katie was rocking back and forth using the headboard to keep herself upright as she rode Harry’s talented tongue.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh, god, this feels so fucking good” she moaned.

 

Soon she came drenching Harry’s face with her juices. She fell off gasping for air.

 

Harry laid there covered his sister’s juices. He licked off what he could then motion for Iris come over.

 

“Care to clean me up?” he asked.

 

Iris grinned and without further prompting she used her tongue to give Harry’s face a cat bath. Katie watched this all as she recovered and found herself aroused as she watched her twin sister lick off all of her juices off her brother’s face. It was so fucking hot.

 

Once clean Harry motioned for Katie to settle on his now revived rod and for Iris to ride his tongue.

 

“You’ll love it sis, it’s something you’ll never get tired of” Katie said as she settled herself on Harry’s pelvis.

 

Iris nodded and sat on Harry’s face. Katie held Harry’s member still as she slowly sank down. She gasped as she felt him split her. Shit, he felt better than any dildo she and her sister possessed.

 

Harry was curious as to why Katie had no hymen, but the truth was that both Katie and Iris accidentally broke theirs when playing with themselves a bit too rough one day. They knew a charm to get their hymen back, but they were out of the time window of doing it. So they were still virgins, just without the known barrier.

 

Iris gasped as she humped and bucked on Harry’s face. His tongue was doing Motherfucking good things to her twat that should be illegal. She was holding the headboard like her sister before her just to keep upright.

 

“Oh yes Harry, yes. Lick me clean. Clean up all of inside me, brother. I am so fucking dirty that I need a good cleaning” Iris moaned.

 

Katie was used to her sister’s dirty mouth. She, on the other hand wasn’t that way inclined and made the most amazing sounds when getting fucked. She whimpered, moaned, groaned, gasped, and hummed in pleasure as she rode her brother’s shaft.

 

Harry was in heaven. He was doing both of his sisters. Hell, he was the luckiest guy in the world both magical and non-magical. He’s fucking his mom, godmother, girlfriend, girlfriend’s mother, and now his twin sisters. Life was grand.

 

Using his tongue he swirled slithered all over Iris’s cunt. He could somewhat hear his sister’s dirty mouth spewing things and was a bit shocked. Who knew his sister had such a vulgar tongue. Below his hips were pumping upwards fucking his sister Katie with all his might and he’d throw in a few twist like rotating his hips and other things. Though it was hard to be creative when you’re lying down.

 

Katie was enjoying bouncing on her brother’s cock. She loved the way he felt inside her and she wanted that feeling to last. She thought her first time would be with the one she loved and it kind of was. Just not the kind of love she had picture before. But if it had to be anyone she gave her virginity to, her brother was pretty high on the list.

 

Iris was spewing such filth she knew her mother would wash her mouth out, but she didn’t care since Harry’s tongue was doing such spectacular things to her nether regions right now she didn’t even care if her mom walked in on the right now.

 

“Coming, I am going to come all over your face, dear brother. I am going piss my juices all over your loving face. OH GOD!” Iris wailed.

 

Once again a sibling’s juices soaked Harry’s face as Iris fell off Harry panting after such an intense orgasm.

 

Katie bend down still working Harry with her cunt and licked up her sister’s essence without even being told. She cleaned Harry up and came herself as Harry drove himself deep inside her and firing his own load.

 

Katie got off wobbly and rested on Harry’s other side.

 

“Thanks for being my first Harry” she said then kissed her brother on the lips.

 

“No problem Katie” Harry said smiling.

 

They rested for a while then Iris was ready for her turn. She, however wanted to be on the bottom and have her brother pound her. She laid back and spread her legs.

 

“Oh brother dear, you still have one more spot to fill,” she crooned.

 

Harry sighed and worked his member up one more time. He then laid on top of Iris and kissed her deeply as he aimed his shaft in and pushed in. Iris gasped as she was filled for the first time by a male cock.

 

“Oh yes, now fuck me, brother. Baby, fuck my little twat with your big cock. I want it all” Iris groaned.

 

Harry shook his head and began hammering away.

 

“Such a filthy mouth sis, I think it needs to be cleaned out. What do you think Katie?” Harry asked turning to his other sister.

 

“Good idea brother” Katie said.

 

Katie got up and put her cunt to Iris’ vulgar mouth and gasped as Iris began to lick her out. Iris knew what Katie liked and Katie knew what Iris liked. They have eaten out one another once when they experimented.

 

Harry smiled at the taboo sight. He was going to remember this forever. He felt his cock throb as he watched this. He kept fucking away at Iris’ cunt going faster and faster every couple strokes.

 

Iris loved tasting the familiar taste of her sister’s cunt. It was a comfortable welcome feeling as she explored her sister’s twat. Her own moans though were muffled, which caused shock waves of pleasure go through Katie. Katie was bucking and moaning as Iris ate her out. The moaning reverberating through her cunt just brought it to a whole new level.

 

“Oh god Iris, fucking good, it feels so fucking good” Katie moaned.

 

Harry shifted his position and from behind grabbed Katie’s breasts and began to play with them. This only intensified Katie’s pleasure. Harry’s hands rubbed, stroked, caressed, pinched, and tweak the supple flesh. Katie couldn’t get enough of it and she hit her high point in a shrill scream that echoed throughout the room as her cunt unleashed a deluge on Iris’ face.

 

Iris was surprised since she had never seen her sister come so hard before.

 

Katie slumped over unconscious and Harry gently lifted Katie off of Iris.

 

“Now I can concentrate on you, sister dear,” Harry said.

 

“Bring it on, dear brother” Iris said.

 

Harry once again shifted position. This time he moved Iris’ legs so they were over his shoulders and he began ramming his cock in and out of her. Iris gasped as she felt Harry go deeper than it was previously. It felt so good.

 

“Shit yeah, fuck your sister like the fucking whore she is. Fuck me, fuck me good, brother. Fuck my little twat til it’s full of your come. I want it choking full” Iris groaned and gasped.

 

Harry went to town on Iris as sweat poured down his body. He was getting a damn workout. Soon he felt Iris’ cunt convulse as her juices spilled out. He came a few moments after filling his sister as promised. He pulled out and moved so he was in the middle between his two sisters. They both moved and snuggled against him sighing with smiles on their faces.

 

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face too.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: my longest to date of this little series. Yes, I’ll be doing a chap with all the Potters, but that will be later on. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. The MILFs (Lily, Emma & Alice)

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: An all mothers chap. Enjoy! Warning this has incest in it. If you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 11: The MILFs (Lily Potter, Emma Granger & Alice Longbottom)**

 

Lily, Emma and Alice sat having tea. They were all chatting about things that included their amazing experiences with a certain Potter male.

 

“He’s so big, he fills me up in a way my husband never did” Emma said.

 

“Yes, he also makes you come every time. Frank hasn’t done that in ages” Alice said.

 

“James is gone so much that Harry’s the only real source of pleasure for me” Lily said.

 

The other two agreed with this since Harry was their greatest source of pleasure in their lives at this moment.

 

“This is great an all, but are you sure we can continue this. I mean, Harry and Hermione love one another and if things keep going then they’ll get married and it might end for us” Emma said.

 

“Harry isn’t like that Emma and Hermione would never take away the one thing that’s given you your first happiness in years” Lily said.

 

“I agree, besides Harry loves all of us in his own way and wants to keep us all happy. So we won’t have to worry” Alice said.

 

Emma nodded though she was still unsure about all of this. She did love how Harry made her feel inside and out every time they did it, but she didn’t know if could last. She was a realistic kind of person and knew nothing could ever last long.

 

“Enough of this dreary talk. We should be happy” Alice said.

 

“Yes, it’s a beautiful day and I want to enjoy it” Lily said.

 

“Oh, and where do you want to enjoy ‘it’ Lily. Here in the Observatory or outside on the cool grass?” Alice asked with a smirk.

 

Emma choked on her tea.

 

“Alice, are you offering ‘it’ to me?” Lily asked with a smirk on her face.

 

“What if I am?” Alice asked as she eye fucked her best friend.

 

“I think we should first do our guest. It would rude to leave her out of all the fun” Lily said.

 

“Sounds like a splendid idea. Emma, do you want to eat or be eaten?” Alice asked.

 

“Eaten please” Emma said without thinking.

 

Alice grinned and with a few flicks of her wand the three women were naked. Alice pinned Emma to the floor and began munching away at Emma’s cunt. Emma moaned at this. Lily then got down and complete the daisy chain. Lily ate out Alice, Alice ate out Emma and Emma ate out Lily. The sounds of licking, slurping and moaning was heard throughout the glass enclosed Observatory. The sun shined down on the three women’s bodies as they wiggled in pleasure as they pleasured one another.

 

This is what Harry walked in on. He wasn’t expecting this at all. He just came in to tell his mom that he was going to go out, but came upon this sight. Fuck, it was so hot. He had never seen a daisy chain before. He felt his grow and harden. Hell, he whipped it out and began stroking it.

 

The mothers were so caught up in their own little world that they didn’t realize they were being watched at all. They were all moaning into the pussy they were eating causing a chain reaction with cum spilling out of their centers.

 

“Oh Merlin, that was great” Emma said as she cleaned her face with her hand.

 

“Yeah, but I could go for some nice cock now. I am really worked up” Alice said.

 

Emma nodded in agreement with Alice.

 

“Then look further ladies” Lily said.

 

Emma and Alice turned and saw Harry there jacking off.

 

Without a word the three sauntered towards Harry and when the teen opened his eyes he found all three mothers looking at him with utter lust in their eyes.

 

“Hello ladies” Harry greeted like he hadn’t been pleasuring himself.

 

“Hello Harry” the mothers said.

 

“You seem to be having a _hard_ problem there dear, let us help you with it” Lily said.

 

Before Harry could say a thing he was dragging into the Observatory and stripped naked. Alice pounced first and impaled herself onto Harry’s rod.

 

“Hey!” Emma shouted.

 

“Fuck you, I got it first” Alice said as she began riding Harry.

 

Emma pouted, but then she felt Harry’s fingers enter her cunt and she moaned. Beside her Lily was getting the same treatment by her son.

 

“Oh Harry, feels so good. Harder, faster” Lily moaned.

 

Harry added another finger into his mom as his thumb began circling her clit. With Emma he kept just two fingers and no thumb on the clit. Lily turned her son’s head and kissed deeply. Then Emma yanked Harry’s head away and kissed him too.

 

Meanwhile Alice was going on with almost reckless abandonment as she worked herself up and down on Harry. She kept one hand on Harry’s chest to keep herself stable as she rode him. Her hair flung back, eyes closed as she relished the great pleasure coursing through her.

 

“Oh so fucking good. Love my godson’s cock” she moaned.

 

Lily and Emma moaned in agreement since they were now kissing one another tongue and all. Harry’s fingers were working overtime now getting both Emma and Lily off as he pumped his hips upwards into Alice. Harry then grunted as he fired his load into Alice. Alice sighed as she felt Harry’s seed splash her walls. She got off Harry and Emma leapt covering Harry’s slimy cock with her mouth drinking up all there was.

 

Lily pouted that she was a second late, but then leaned back enough so her mouth captured Alice’s pussy that was oozing Harry juice. Alice moaned as Lily ate her out. She was still sensitive from the fucking she gave Harry and it made her spasm in orgasm instantly.

 

Emma kept sucking Harry off as she rode Harry’s fingers. Harry thumb then decided to make contact with her clit and that caused her to erupt. She moaned long and loud into Harry’s cock. Lily came soon after Emma with Harry rubbing her clit extra hard. Both women fell off Harry’s hands panting though Emma still had Harry’s cock in her mouth so she was breathing hard through her nose.

 

Lily however was now paying full attention to her friend’s pussy as Alice withered about on the floor.

 

“Oh god Lily, eat me. Eat my sweet peach. Fuck, you always know how to make me come” Alice moaned.

 

Harry groaned as he got a blowjob from Emma, but he wanted her cunt. So he pulled her head off his lap. Emma pouted being taken away from her treat though her whole face was red.

 

“You have a great mouth Emma, but I want your pussy now” Harry said as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

 

Emma smiled and was about to pounce on Harry like Alice did, but Harry stopped her. He laid her down and inserted his cock inside her. Emma moaned as she felt Harry invade her.

 

“Oh god, I’ll never get tired of this feeling of your cock entering my pussy” she mewled.

 

“And you never will my horny mother Granger” Harry said as he began thrusting in and out of Emma.

 

Meanwhile Alice was on the brink of passing out as Lily kept eating her out. All of Harry’s come was out of her, but Lily kept going.

 

“Please, no more Lily. No more. I can’t another” Alice pleaded.

 

Lily decided to stop. She pulled out and rested her chin just above Alice’s clit. Alice was panting hard, her whole body covered in sweat. She looked like she had just ran twenty marathons.

 

“Damn Lil, you’re relentless” she said.

 

“I just like a sweet pussy, that’s all” Lily said.

 

They heard moaning, which caused them to turn to see Emma getting fucked by Harry.

 

“Excuse me, I’ve got some other business to attend to” Lily said getting up.

 

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just lie here for a bit. To catch my breath” Alice said.

 

Lily nodded and walked over to the copulating pair. Harry was pounding in and out of Emma with all of his might. He had his knees touching the floor with his hand on either side of Emma’s head. This gave him the max leverage he wanted to fuck Emma.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me! Pound my pussy, beat it. Harder, faster! Yes, yes, yes! FUCK YES!” Emma screamed.

 

Harry felt Emma’s cunt spasm around his cock and he pushed through it with gritting teeth. Just as Emma’s pussy stopped quaking he let loose his load inside her. Emma’s head lolled to the sighed as she let out a sigh of content. Harry pulled out exhausted. He sat on his ass catching his breath.

 

“My poor baby, have you fucked yourself out?” Lily asked in a cooing tone.

 

“I think I did” Harry said panting.

 

“Ah, then why don’t you let mommy take care of you” Lily crooned.

 

She then lowered herself down and let her mouth nurse Harry’s limp dick back to health by gently suckling and licking it. Harry groaned at his mom’s gentle caresses.

 

“Mom, I don’t think that’s the way” Harry grunted.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lily asked as she stopped and looked up.

 

“Fuck no, keep going. I am always up for alternative medicine” Harry said.

 

“That’s my boy” Lily said with a smile then went back ‘nursing’ Harry’s cock.

 

Harry soon regained his strength and his cock was once again standing tall ready for more. Lily pulled away and moved to be on her back. She spread her legs and held them high.

 

“I think it’s time to prepay the favor Harry dear. I need my medicine” Lily said.

 

Harry wasted no time and plunged his length into his mom’s cunt. Lily moaned as she was once again filled and stretched. Merlin, she would never get tired of feeling her son’s cock entering her, violating her most sacred place. The place he came from. Harry had Lily’s legs draped over his shoulders as he began to thrust in and out of his mom.

 

“Oh yes honey, that’s it. Fuck my pussy, fuck it so good. I need it so much” Lily moaned.

 

Harry grunted as he speared his mom over and over. He had a grasp on her shoulders to give him more leverage.

 

Meanwhile Alice had recovered and was over by Emma. The two were having their own fun as Lily got fucked by her own son.

 

“It’s so hot, to see a mother and son bond so closely” Alice said.

 

“Yes it is. But what about you? Don’t you have a son as well?” Emma asked.

 

“I do, but he’s so into that little Weasley girl that he doesn’t even see me” Alice frowned.

 

“Maybe you can change that?” Emma suggested.

 

Alice began thinking about seducing her own son when she head a loud shrill cry and her attention was brought back to the present. She saw Harry now furiously whaling away at his mom’s cunt and Lily taking it all with such pleasure and a bit of pain.

 

“YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME HARRY, FUCK ME! BE A MOTHERFUCKER MY SON! FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY! Lily screamed.

 

Alice shook her head as she heard these words come from her friend’s mouth. Lily sure let the filter go when getting the sausage plunged into her by her own son.

 

Harry and Lily both came and they laid there feeling their high slowly leave them.

 

“Now that was the best morning tea time I’ve ever had” Emma commented.

 

“Wait til the afternoon tea” Alice said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, I’ve finally did it. The new chap of this is done with. Yes, I’ve made hints that Alice might seduce Neville. Not sure if I’ll go through with it though. Not sure when the next chap will be ready or who will be in it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Just Us Girls (Hermione Granger, Iris & Katie Potter)

**HBG Mini-series: Lily**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: okay here’s the new chap. Sorry for taking so long. I had a hard time writing this one and then my old computer died on me and I had to get a new one. I thought since I did the adult bunch then the young bunch needs one. Warning this has incest in, you’ve been warned. Also for those wondering about the direction of this. I haven’t a clue at all really. I have no set plan really at all. My main thing is James will be out of the picture though is alive and Harry gets it on with his mother, sisters, godmother, girlfriend, girlfriend’s mother and whoever I feel like adding to the mix. Those will be a surprise since I’ve yet to come up with anything yet, but look for the surprises in future chaps of this.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 12: Just Us Girls (Hermione Granger, Iris & Katie Potter)**

Harry was wandering down the hall wondering where everyone was. He knew his mom was busy with her work. His aunt Alice was working also and so was Emma. That left him wondering where his two sisters were as well as his girlfriend, Hermione, was. He hadn’t seen the three of them since breakfast and was curious of what they were doing. Soon he heard sounds that were quite familiar to his ears. They sounded like moans, groans and pants. He strained his ears to catch where the sounds were coming from then followed them. He got to the door and gently turned to knob to open hopefully not making a sound.

Soon the door began to open Harry peered in and his green eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing. On the bed was Hermione, Iris and Katie. The three were completely naked. Iris and Katie were on either side of Hermione suckling her hard nipples. Hermione had her head thrown back, eyes closed moaning. His sisters’ hands were both probing Hermione’s sex, but never entering the inner sanctum at all.

“Oh god, quit fucking teasing me” Hermione begged.

“Language Hermione. That’s no way a future Head Girl should sound” Katie said teasing.

“Yeah, we must punish you for that” Iris said with a smirk on her lips as she suckled Hermione’s hard nipple.

The two sisters then began fucking Hermione’s pussy hard and fast. Katie’s hand would pump two fingers in and out while Iris’ hand would rub Hermione’s clit furiously. They’d then switch give enough pause to cool Hermione off before starting her back up again.

Hermione was thrashing back and forth as she was getting frustrated with the Potter sisters’ little game in driving her crazy.

“Please, I want to come” she pleaded.

“Patience Hermione” Katie said as she nibbled on Hermione’s nipple.

“Yeah, remember all good things _come_ to those who wait” Iris said licking Hermione’s other nipple.

Hermione moaned in utter frustration as she had yet to come and she was in desperate need of it. Iris and Katie looked at each other then nodded. Their hands then went in a blur pumping and rubbing and Hermione yowled loudly as she came violently, her juices spilled out of her cunt and into the sisters’ hands. She slumped barely breathing, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

Katie and Iris scooped up Hermione’s come and began feeding it to each other in a very sensual manner.

Harry had watched this whole thing hard and aching. He needed to get in on this action and soon.

“Come on in Harry” Iris said.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting for you and that great cock of yours” Katie said.

Harry was shocked at knowing he was spotted, but walked in and closed the door.

“You know you should place silencing wards around here if you’re going to be this kind of thing” he said.

“But if we did that then you’d never be able to find us” Iris said.

“Yeah, we wanted you to find us” Katie said.

Harry sighed and placed the charms up then took off his clothes. He got on the bed and his two sisters surged towards him licking and sucking his cock. Harry groaned as he felt the dual tongue assault. Katie and Iris licked and sucked Harry’s dick making sure to get his rod as wet as possible. Once he quite wet they pulled away.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Harry asked with a groan at feeling the loss of the tongues.

“We were just getting you prepared” Iris said.

“Yeah, now it’s time for the main course” Katie said.

She then spread Hermione’s pussy lips.

“Guests first” Katie said.

Harry moved forward and pushed his cock inside Hermione. Hermione moaned as she felt Harry enter her. She opened her eyes to see those familiar greens looking at her.

“Harry” she said.

“Hey Mione” Harry said.

“Oh Harry, fuck me” Hermione pleaded.

“As you wish” Harry said as he began pumping.

Hermione moaned as she felt Harry slid in and out of her. She then felt something else and looked down to see the Potter sisters sucking on her nipples again.

“Oh Merlin” she moaned.

Harry pounded in and out of Hermione as she moaned loudly. The dual assault of her pussy and tits by the three Potters was immense. She’d amazed if she was still sane after this. Her hips were working with a mind of their own wanting more of Harry’s cock inside.

“FUCK!” Hermione screamed as she came.

Harry pulled out and was pushed down by Katie. She then straddled him and lowered her pussy down on his dick. Katie moaned then rode her brother. Iris moved and sat on Harry’s face facing her sister. They made out playing with each other’s tits, pinching, pulling, and squeezing them as they made out.

Harry’s tongue was working eating out Iris as he worked his hips trying to thrust deeper inside Katie.

Hermione was out like a light so none of the Potters worried about her for now.

The three Potters kept going til Iris shouted, “switch!”

The two sisters switched so Iris was on Harry’s cock and Katie had Harry tongue shoved inside her. they then continued their mutual rides. The kept riding and switching as they kept bringing themselves to the brink to only fall back when they had to move. It prolonged their impending orgasms. Finally Harry couldn’t hold back.

“Girls, I have to come” he said in pain.

His dick was throbbing wanting a release, but unable to.

Katie and Iris got off the bed and got on their knees.

“Spray us Harry” Iris said.

“Yeah, shot your come all over our faces” Katie said.

So Harry stood up and stroked himself and he groaned loudly as he finally came. His seed shot out like water out of a fire hose. He coated both of his sisters’ faces with his spunk. They moaned as the enjoyed the white hot juice. When Harry finally finished he fell back exhausted.

Katie and Iris licked each other’s faces clean as they made out. Their hands moved down and they finger fucked each other tile they came. With what little energy they had left they got back on the bed then passed out.

/Scene Break/

Lily came in to check on her daughters and found the scene. She shook her head and tsk’ed. She then had an elf cover the four up so they wouldn’t catch a cold since they were all naked lying on the bed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: there, finally done with this chap. I hope you like it.**


End file.
